fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
King Of Fighters HYPER
Plot The King of Fighters is a tournament held in an alternate dimension. When contestants are issued challenges, they enter the tournament via a special bluetooth headset. (Using the same fighting stages from all KOF Games) At first the tournament was original about entering the real arena but it takes to a new level. There's a new boss named "Unknown" and he's the head of the new KOF Tournament. Stage 1 At a museum in Boston, Mai Shiranui and her boyfriend Andy Bogard attend a private unveiling of three relics: The Kagura Mirror, the Yagami Necklace and the Kusanagi Sword. All three relics are believed to have the capability to open a portal into another dimension, where the mystical entity known as the Orochi resides. Legend says that whoever controls the Orochi will be granted limitless powers. Suddenly, "Unknown" storms into the exhibit, shooting at everyone in sight and slashing Chizuru Kagura in the stomach with the Kusanagi Sword before running off with all three relics. He uses his blood and that of Chizuru to open a portal and disappear before he is captured. However, the sword does not vanish with him. It is revealed to Mai by Chizuru that the sword is a fake, and only Saisyu Kusanagi knows the whereabouts of the real sword. Chizuru also warns Mai that she alone must defeat "Unknown" but Andy wants to help anyway he can. Andy calls his older brother Terry about what happened and he comes but Joe is busy with something and he'll let him know how things going. Mai heads to the Kusanagi home she meets his son, Kyo Kusanagi, who is unfamiliar with Chizuru or the stolen relics. She leaves the room and heads to her car, while Kyo puts his father to bed and reads him a book of proverbs. Mai decides to stay in her car with Andy in front of the kusanagi home until the next morning. But there's a new fighter appears to meet them named Mako. Mako talks to Mai and Andy about who is Unknown Fighter is and what he wants. Meanwhile, at the hospital where Chizuru is recovering from her injury, she is informed by a colleague Scott that the Unknown Fighter Boss has altered the King of Fighters database and issued challenges to all fighters around the world. Mature and Vice are lured in and defeated by Unknown Fighter, who makes them his servants because he knows about the Orochi and they used to be one of them. He hungers for the Orochi power because he's made of dark spirit taking the form of a male human with demon tattoos on his body and his eyes are red. They went to Southtown as a new loaction because Unknown chose this as his next move. He meets Ash Crimson and he fights him, Ash is doing very well fighting him with his flames but Unknown powers up and takes him down with his dark powers. Ash is injured and he dissapers after he underestimated his power and finds the Orochi interesting. Stage 2 CIA agent and Terry Bogard enters Chizuru's room, demanding information on Rugal's whereabouts and the tournament. She tells him of the different dimensions that exist, but he does not believe a word. Kyo and Iori confront each other once again. Iori explains that both Kusanagi and Yagami clans were destined to be enemies. Mai, Mako and Andy went to Kyo's home explains to him that she is looking for the Kusanagi Sword. Saisyu Kusanagi appears and tells her and the others that centuries ago, according to family folklore, a Yagami ancestor attempted to release the Orochi, but it consumed him with murderous rage. Kyo's ancestor killed the Yagami and returned the Orochi into its world. Saisyu Kusanagi tells Kyo that Unknown Fighter is out to unleash the Orochi once again. Kyo, meanwhile, wants to confront Unknown for taking over the world and release the Orochi and it will be 1995 or 1998 all over again. At a hotel, Mai, Andy, Mako and Kyo meet up with Iori and Terry. Till there's another fighter entered the arena named Akihiho and he's icthing for a real fight and he and Mako are friends. It is revealed that Unknown is using the tournament dimension to merge it with the real world. Iori puts on his Bluetooth headset and enters the tournament dimension to confront Unknown. There, he defeats Mature and Vice in combat, only to have his mind consumed by the Orochi. Stage 3 Shingo and Benimaru appears to help Kyo and ready for a fight. Even group of other fighters got lured into an arena as a trap. Characters Original Characters *Akihiko *Mako *Shinji *Kazumi *Ron Brought from other games From The King of Fighters *Kyo Kusanagi *Iori Yagami *K' *Ash Crimson *Kula Diamond *Maxima *Alba Meira *Soiree Meira *Nagase *Leona Heidern From Fatal Fury *Terry Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Andy Bogard *Rock Howard *Kim Kaphwan Guest Characters from other games *Benimaru Nikaido *Shingo Yabuki *Seth (KOF) *Ninon Beart (KOF) *Hyena (KOF) *Mignon Beart (KOF) *Nightmare Geese (FF) *Chae Lim *May Lee *Clark Still * Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Adaptions